List of Disney Princesses
The Disney Princess Franchise is comprised of eleven Official Princesses and a number of associated heroines. This page lists and classifies both official and unofficial princesses and heroines. Official Princesses The following are all eleven official Disney Princesses and a brief explanation in chronological order. Each has been certified an “Official Disney Princess” by Disney; some are born into the title (Aurora, Merida), some marry the son of a King (Cinderella), some marry a Reigning Prince (Belle) and some correspond to an equivalent title (i.e. Chieftain’s Daughter or Sultan’s Daughter), though some, such as Mulan, do not hold the actual title of Princess. Each Official Disney Princess must: A) have a primary role in a Disney animated feature film, B) be human or closely human-like (i.e. Ariel), and C) not appear primarily in a sequel. The actual title of Princess (or equivalent) is not necessary, but certainly helps. Regardless of any actual title(s) possessed, each Official Disney Princess is properly addressed (within the franchise) as: “Princess ________”. Facts pertaining to the original fairy tales upon which the films are based are irrelevant to the versions appearing in the franchise. Princess Snow White Snow White, the main protagonist of the film Snow White and the Seven Dwarves, is the first Disney Princess. She has short black hair and brown eyes and is currently the youngest Disney Princess at age 14 (in her film appearance). She is voiced by Adriana Casselotti in her film, and Katherine Von Till in modern media (official website, sing-a-longs, etc.). Snow White is a true princess; the daughter of a King, she also marries an unnamed Prince, though it is unclear whether he is the son of a King or of a Regnant Prince or if he is a Regnant Prince himself. Assuming she has no siblings, she would become Queen Regnant of her father’s kingdom upon the death of the Wicked Queen. Princess Cinderella Cinderella is the main protagonist of her eponymous film and the second Disney princess. She is somewhere between the ages 16 and 20. She is voiced by the late Ilene Woods in her original film and Jennifer Hale in the sequels and other modern media. She has blonde hair and blue eyes. She is the first Disney Princess to have siblings, although they are her stepsiblings and not actual siblings. Cinderella is not noble-born; she becomes a Princess by marriage to Prince Charming, the son of a King. Cinderella is often considered to be the leader of the Princesses, or at least their spokesperson, though it is unclear why. Princess Aurora Aurora is the titular protagonist of the film Sleeping Beauty, although she is the princess to have the least amount of screen time. She is voiced by Mary Costa. She has golden hair and violet eyes. She is the first Disney Princess to be physically injured by the villain, as she is magically compelled to prick her finger on Maleficent's enchanted spinning wheel. Aurora has the purest pedigree of any Disney Princess; she is the first-born daughter (and only child) of a King (King Stephan) and marries Prince Phillip; the firsborn son and heir of a King (King Hubert). She is also well educated by her three godmothers. Upon the death or abdication of King Stephan, Aurora would be crowned Queen Regnant of the Kingdom, Co-ruling with King Phillip after the passing of King Hubert. Her own child will inherit the crowns of both kingdoms, ruling one united kingdom upon the death or abdication of both Aurora and Phillip. Princess Ariel Ariel is the main female protagonist of the films The Little Mermaid, The Little Mermaid II (although the title of main female protagonist is shared with Melody) and The Little Mermaid III as well as the The Little Mermaid Television Series. She is the first Disney Princess to have not been born human and is also the first Disney princess confirmed to have children as she and Eric have a daughter, Melody in the sequel. She is voiced by Jodi Benson in all films and modern media and has red hair and blue eyes. She is the second Disney Princess to be 16 years old (after Aurora) in her first film. Ariel’s title comes primarily from her father, King Triton; as one of his daughters, she holds the title of Princess, though as the youngest of seven, she is unlikely to inherit the kingdom, however, she does acquire the title of Princess Consort through her marriage to Prince Eric, though it is unclear whether he is a Prince Regnant, the son of a King, or both. Princess Belle Belle is the fifth Disney princess and the main female protagonist of the film Beauty and the Beast. Belle is the first Disney Princess to have been the antagonist of her love interest. She is 18-19 and has brown hair and both brown and sometimes hazel eyes. She is voiced by Paige O' Hara in all movies but one, in which she is voiced by Jodi Benson. She is also the first person to have a confirmed country in the movie (France), since the countries of other princesses are inferred, though not confirmed. Belle is of common birth. When she marries Prince Adam (a Prince Regnant of his principality), she becomes a Princess Consort. Princess Jasmine Jasmine is the main female protagonist of the Aladdin film, its two sequels, and the television series. Jasmine is voiced by Linda Larkin and has black hair and brown eyes. She is the first princess to not be the titular character in her film. Jasmine is noble-born; the firstborn daughter (and only child) of the Sultan of Agrabah, thus she is born with the title "Shahzadi Sultan" (Princess). When she marries Aladdin, a commoner (the son of the self-styled “king of thieves” notwithstanding), he gains the title Prince Consort. Upon the death or abdication of her father in favor of Aladdin (as was stated to be the Sultan’s wish), Aladdin would become the Sultan of Agrabah and Jasmine would acquire the title of Sultana. Princess Pocahontas Pocahontas is the main protagonist in the film Pocahontas and its sequel, Pocahontas II, and is the first Disney Princess to have been based (loosely) a real person, and not on a fairytale. She has black hair, brown eyes, and is voiced by Irene Bedard. She is the first Disney Princess to have two "princes" (John Smith and John Rolfe, though only the former is an official Disney Prince). Pocahontas is the second Princess (after Jasmine) to have a different singing voice than speaking voice. Pocahontas was born the eldest child of Chief Powhatan, thus she is technically a Princess (i.e. Chieftain’s Daughter), which though not an European title, is accorded the respect of one in the sequel. Her eventual marriage to John Rolfe (a commoner) does not change her status or his. Princess Mulan Fa Mulan is the main protagonist in Disney's film Mulan and its sequel Mulan II. She has black hair and brown eyes. She is the first Disney princess to be based on a legend instead of a fairytale, and the second to be not based on a fairytale (Pocahontas). Mulan is voiced by Ming-Na Wen, who voiced Stacy's mother in Phineas and Ferb. She was also voiced by Lea Salonga as the singer for the song "Reflections" by Christina Aguillera. Mulan is (to date) the only Disney Princess to not hold the title of Princess in one form or another; not noble born, she bears no noble titles of her own, although she earns the non-noble title of Imperial Consul. Her eventual marriage to General Li Shang (also non-noble) does not grant her any titles either. Mulan and Shang are the only non-royal Disney couple in the Disney Princess franchise. Princess Tiana Tiana is the main female protagonist in the film The Princess and the Frog. Tiana made history as the first African-American princess. She is the third to be married into the Princess life. She is probably the princess closest to our time period as her story is set in New Orleans in the 1920’s. Tiana is voiced by Anika Noni Rose and the fourth princess since Belle to have her voice actress both talk and sing. Commoner-born, Tiana becomes Princess Consort upon her marriage to Prince Naveen, the eldest son and Heir Apparent of the King of Maldonia. Princess Rapunzel Rapunzel is the main female protagonist in the film Tangled and the short film Tangled Ever After. Like Aurora, she is blonde, born into the title and was removed from her parent’s custody as a baby, only to be reunited in her late teens. Her hair has magical properties. She is voiced by Mandy Moore. She is strong-willed and her preferred weapon is a frying pan. Rapunzel is born a Princess; the only child of the King of Corona, she eventually marries Eugene “Flynn Rider” Fitzherbert, giving him the title of Prince Consort. Upon the death or abdication of her father, Rapunzel will become Queen Regnant of Corona, while her husband will remain Prince Consort. Princess Merida Merida is the main protagonist of the Disney/Pixar film Brave, making her the first Pixar Princess. She is the first princess since Ariel to have red hair: she has curly, red hair and blue eyes. She is voiced by Kelly MacDonald. She lives in medieval Scotland and is the first Disney Princess without a romantic interest in her film. Merida is a true Princess; firstborn of King Fergus of DunBroch. Her lack of a romantic interest (and lack of any sequels) make it unlikely that she will rise to rule the kingdom as a Regnant Queen, considering the views of gender equality in the era. Official Princesses-in-Waiting The following princesses have been confirmed to join the franchise, but have not yet been crowned in an official ceremony at Walt Disney World. Anna Princess Anna of Arendelle is the younger daughter of the King and Queen of Arendelle; a Norwegian Kingdom. Red-haired, blue-eyed and freckled, she is a happy-go-lucky, reckless ball of energy who lives by trusting in her feelings. Presumably, she will eventually marry Kristoff granting him the title of Prince Consort. As the next-in-line for the Arendelle throne, she stands to eventually become Queen Regnant in her own right upon the death or abdication of her sister. Elsa Queen Elsa of Arendelle is the firstborn daughter of the King and Queen of Arandelle, crowned upon reaching her age of majority (18). Pale-skinned, blue-eyed and platinum blonde, for most of her life she must control her emotions in order to reign in her cryokinetic powers. She is the second Disney Princess (after Merida) to not have a love interest. Already a Queen Regnant, the next in line for her title is her sister, Princess Anna. Unofficial Princesses This category includes Characters who meet the qualifications for Disney Princess and/or have been included in Disney Princess merchandise, but are not included in the official lineup. These characters stand above those denominated “heroines” because “heroines” do not have any chance of actually joining the franchise. Alice Alice is the main protagonist of Disney's Alice in Wonderland. She is supposedly not a princess because she does not have royal or high status. She has a bad temper and lives in England. She has blonde hair and blue eyes. She is included in a few Disney Princess Sing-A-Longs. She is voiced by Kathryn Beaumont. She is however, a princess in the game Kingdom Hearts. Eilonwy Eilonwy (Eye-lon-wee) is the main female protagonist of The Black Cauldron, Disney's first PG-rated movie. Despite the fact that Eilonwy is a princess in the movie, she is not an official princess because of the movie's PG rating at the time, lack of musical numbers and general lack of box office success. She has blonde hair and blue eyes. She would have been the youngest Disney Princess, being twelve. Esmeralda Esmeralda is the deuteragonist of Disney's 1996 animated film The Hunchback of Notre Dame and a secondary character of its sequel. She was voiced by Demi Moore in the films, by Renee Faia in Kingdom Hearts 3D: Dream Drop Distance, and is currently voiced by Grey DeLisle. Giselle Giselle is the main protagonist in Enchanted. She is made in both cartoon and live-action form, and voiced and acted by Amy Adams. Though originally intended to join the Princess franchise, legal issues regarding her appearance (based on actress Amy Adams), which prevented the use of her likeness. Additionally, it is her friend Nancy who ends up marrying the Prince. Jane Porter Jane is the main female protagonist in Tarzan and The Legend of Tarzan, and the first female protagonist to not appear in the sequel (Tarzan II). She is not a princess because she is not related to royalty, unless you count her marriage to Tarzan, who was adopted by the leaders of the Gorilla tribe. Kida Kida is from Atlantis: The Lost Empire, She is not a princess due to the fact her movie is not a musical. If she was, she would be the second Disney Princess to become a queen, assuming Ariel does in The Little Mermaid II. Speaking of Ariel, she would be the second to have lived underwater. Megara Megara (Meg) is the main female protagonist in Hercules. Although she marries Hercules, Megara is not a princess, and if she was, she would have been the third to have children, though only in the original fairytale. Melody Melody is the main female protagonist in The Little Mermaid II. She is the daughter of Ariel and Eric, and would have been the first Disney Princess to only appear in the sequel. She is not a princess because her film was not a theatrical release. Nancy Nancy is a secondary character in the film Enchanted. Though she wasn't announced as a princess she was the one who actually married Edward by the end of the film. She is not a Disney Princess because they would have to pay Idina Menzel for using her likeness and because she was only a secondary character in the film. Sofia Sofia is the main protagonist of the upcoming movie Sofia the First: Once Upon a Princess and the television Series Sofia the First. She is not an official Disney Princess because she is not from a theatrical film release; her age is irrelevant. Ting-Ting, Su and Mei Ting-Ting, Su and Mei are the daughters of the Emperor in Mulan II. They are not official Princesses since they were only secondary characters in a direct-to-video sequel. Tinker Bell Tink is the secondary female protagonist in Peter Pan and Peter Pan II, and the main female protagonist in the Fairies film franchise. Originally included in the initial Princess lineup, she was removed in favor of giving her a starring role in the Fairies Franchise. Wendy Darling Wendy is the main female protagonist in Peter Pan. She is not official because of her lack of a royal or high status. Disney Heroines A catch-all category for female Disney characters who have no possibility of being crowned Disney Princess. Angelica Angelica is the female protagonist from the fourth installment from Disney's live-action/theme park franchise Pirates of the Caribbean. She is not a princess due to the franchise's not-so family-friendly nature as well as being a live-action character. Boo Boo is the female protagonist from Disney-Pixar's Monsters, Inc. She is not a princess due to her infant age. Celia Mae Celia is the female deuteragonist also from Monsters, Inc. She is not an official princess because she is a monster. Daisy Duck If Daisy had become a Disney Princess, she would have been first as she was one of the first Disney characters. She would also have been the first to be an animal. Elizabeth Swan Elizabeth is the female protagonist from the first three installments from Disney's live-action/theme park franchise Pirates of the Caribbean. She is not an official princess because of the films' PG-13 rating in addition to being live-action. Jane Jane is the main female protagonist in Peter Pan II. She is not an official Disney princess because of her lack of a royal or high status. Jessica Rabbit Jessica Rabbit is the main female protagonist from Disney/Touchstone's Amblin-produced animated/live-action film Who Framed Roger Rabbit? She is not a princess due to her controversy caused by her alleged sexist proportions. Kairi Kairi is the princess in the video game Kingdom Hearts. She is not a Disney Princess due to the fact she was never in a movie. Kiara Kiara is the daughter of Simba and Nala, and the main female protagonist in The Lion King II. She is not a princess because of the fact she is a lion. Kilala Kilala is the main protagonist of the manga series Kilala Princess, and not a princess probably because she is manga, and possibly her lack of a film. Kneesaa a Jari Kintaka Kneesaa is a female Ewok who served as the princess of the Bright Tree Village, a daughter of Chief Chirpa and Ra-Lee, and also a younger sister to Asha. She later became the Chieftainess of the Bright Tree Village and Wicket Wystri Warrick's wife. Lady Lady is the main female protagonist of Lady and the Tramp, and a secondary female protagonist of Lady and the Tramp II. She is not a Disney princess because she is an animal, but is considered unofficial because one of her film's songs was featured in a Disney Princess karaoke CD. Leia Organa-Solo Princess Leia is a fictional character in the Star Wars universe. She is also the main protagonist in the Star Wars trilogy. Lilo Pelekai Lilo is the titular heroine of Lilo & Stitch. Maid Marian Maid Marian is the main female protagonist in Robin Hood. She is not a princess due to the fact she is, in fact, a fox. She is the niece of King Richard. Minnie Mouse If Minnie had become a Disney Princess, she would have been first as she was one of the first Disney characters. She would also have been the first to be an animal. Miss Piggy If Miss Piggy had become a Disney Princess, she would have been the first princess to exist as a puppet character as she is native to Jim Henson's Muppets whose newest films are produced by Disney. Nala Nala is the main female protagonist in The Lion King and a secondary female protagonist in The Lion King II and The Lion King I 1/2. She is Simba's love interest, and if she was a princess she would have been the second to have children. She is not a princess because her love interest was a king, and she is a lion. Natasha Romanova (Black Widow) Out of question due to her status as a character from Marvel Comics. Penny Penny is the main female protagonist of The Rescuers. She is not an official Disney princess because of her lack of a royal or high status. Red Harrington Red Harrington is the female protagonist from Disney's live-action film adaptation of The Lone Ranger franchise. She will never be a princess due to numerous factors: being a live-action character, the film's PG-13 rating, and the franchise's ownership by Disney's fierce animation competitor Dreamworks Animation. Sally the Ragdoll Sally is the female protagonist from Disney/Touchstone's stop motion animated masterpiece The Nightmare Before Christmas which is a partnership between famed filmmaker Tim Burton and Coraline director Henry Selick. She is not an official princess presumably to avoid confusion with Princess Sally Acorn (coincidentally voiced by Kath Soucie, Sally the Ragdoll's current voice actress) from the Sonic the Hedgehog cartoons and comics. If not for this, she would have been the first princess to be animated in stop-motion. Susan and Lucy Pevensie Susan and Lucy are the female protagonists from the live-action film adaptations of The Chronicles of Narnia books. They would never be official princesses because they came from live-action films and Disney lost the film rights and license to 20th Century Fox, Walden Media and Narnia author C.S. Lewis' estate. Vanellope von Schweetz Vanellope von Schweetz is the main female protagonist of Wreck-It-Ralph. She is the missing princess of the game Sugar Rush. She is not an official Disney Princess because she is not a real, live being in her universe (she is a computer program sub-routine. See Also *List of Disney Princes *List of Disney Princess Villains *List of Disney Princess Films Gallery To see more screenshots of the Disney Princesses, see List of Disney Princesses/Gallery. Category:Princess Category:Born-Princess Category:Married-Princess Category:Lists Category:Not-an-Actual Princess Category:Adopted-Princess